


Treasury Of Love

by Craftyshipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 01:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19589539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftyshipper/pseuds/Craftyshipper
Summary: Collection of Nalu one shots!





	Treasury Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfiction, but I haven't been on that site in awhile lol, sort of shifting my stories to this site to be my main. :)

_I remember the moment that changed everything I know_

* * *

_"Natsu.." The blond-haired female murmured into his neck as he moved above her._

_He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed as he lifted himself up to hover over her before leaning down to trail kisses from her neck to her exposed chest._

_"Lucy…" He whispered against her skin as he feathered kisses across her chest before stopping near her breast. "You're so addicting."_

_He felt her swallow nervously, and smiled softly before taking her nipple into his mouth causing her to let out a quiet gasp._

_"Natsu." His name left her lips on a soft moan. "Please." She whispered at the new sensation she was feeling throughout her body as he teased her pink bud._

_"Not yet." He grinned when she pulled her hands from his and tangled her fingers in his pink hair. "Not yet." He repeated._

Natsu sat up quickly and glanced around the room he was currently in. He felt himself sweating and panting, despite not wearing his vest or scarf, as a blush crept across his face. _What was that?_ He dropped his head into his hands and moaned in frustration. Looking up again, he realized he was in Lucy's apartment.

"I remember now." He frowned. "She went on a two day mission with Levy." He was a little hurt that she had ditched him, but where they were going he had no interest. Translating books didn't sound very tantalizing to him, so he opted to stay home and stole the use of her apartment while she was away.

"Why am I having these kinds of dreams about her?" He mumbled to himself so he wouldn't wake the blue exceed that was currently sleeping on the edge of the window.

Sighing he flopped back down onto the bed and turned so he could bury his face into her pillow. He inhaled her scent that lingered on her bed, but he suddenly felt empty. He missed her. He missed waking up to her yelling at him for being in her bed. He missed her laugh and her smile. He knew he had been in love with her for a while now, he just didn't know when it had happened.

"Lucy, what have you done to me?" He muttered as the red tint returned to his face.

* * *

"That was actually an easy job." Lucy turned her attention to Levy who was walking beside her.

"Yeah, I agree." Levy smiled back at her friend. "Plus the bonus the guy gave us for finishing it faster than he anticipated, made it all worth it."

The blond nodded her head, the low hanging pig tails bounced in response to her head gesture. She turned to the short blue-haired female next to her, who was wearing an orange dress. "So uh Levy?" She called her friend's attention.

"What's up LuLu?"

"Uh, just curious, how are you and Gajeel doing?" Lucy rubbed the back of her head nervously, before her hand fell back to her side, grabbing her key pouch instinctively.

"Oh." Levy blushed at Lucy's question. "Well, we are doing great actually."

"Really?" Lucy smiled, feeling happy for her friend.

"Yeah. We started off a little rocky, but now, it's all different, it's like I'm in a whole new relationship." Levy sighed dreamily as her thoughts trailed to her Iron Dragon boyfriend.

"That's great, I'm happy for you."

"What about you and Natsu?" It was Lucy's turn to blush a deep shade of red.

"Huh?" Lucy sputtered indignantly.

"Don't play coy with me sister." Levy smirked. "Everyone at the guild knows you like Natsu."

Lucy laughed nervously as she placed her hands against her burning face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Levy smiled at her friend, the blond could try to hide it all she wanted but she couldn't deny the obvious looks she always gave the pink-haired male. She just wished they would admit their feelings for each other already. Everyone at the guild have already said that they would make a great couple. Lisanna had even tried getting Natsu to ask Lucy out, but the Salamander had quickly run from the guildhall.

"Whatever you say LuLu." Levy smirked as Lucy's blush grew a shade darker. "But honestly, everyone else at the guild has started a relationship with somebody." Levy held up her fingers to count the couples. "Mira and Laxus. Lisanna and Bickslow. Evergreen and Elfman. Erza and Jellal. Me and Gajeel. Shoot even Gray gave Juvia a chance, now they are one of the happiest I've ever seen them. Romeo even asked Wendy out."

"Why do I get the feeling your trying to imply something here." Lucy stared at her friend.

"Well, you and Natsu are really the only ones left."

"That doesn't mean we belong together!" Lucy cried out.

"Suuurrre." Levy drawled. "Mark my words woman, you will get to together with him."

"Alright that's enough for one day, I'm going to go home and take a bath, bye Levy." Lucy took off leaving only a trail of dust behind as Levy laughed at her friend.

_It will happen LuLu, just you wait._

* * *

Lucy sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment, the exhaustion finally catching up to her. Once inside, she walked to her room and placed her keys on top of her desk not even noticing the male that was sleeping on her bed and snuggled under her covers. She grabbed a fresh set of clothes and headed into the bathroom. Hoping a hot bath would help her relax.

She hummed quietly to herself as she turned the knob, the cool water quickly shifting to the warmth she was used to. She grabbed a bottle with bubble soap inside and poured some into the tub, bubbles usually made her feel better. With a soft sigh she stood up and began to undress. Once her clothes hit the floor, she stepped into the tub, she moaned in pleasure at the feel of the warmth soothing her aching muscles. She ducked down as far as she could go, the water only covering her chest and below.

Lucy had a thoughtful expression that ran across her face. She couldn't help but think about what Levy had said to her.

_Is it possible for me and Natsu to be together?_

She inwardly sighed as she closed her eyes. She tried to focus on the warmth around her but her thoughts begin to drift to a certain pink haired male. She knew she liked him-scratch that- she was in love with him. She had for a while now, but she was too afraid to admit it to herself.

_I know he doesn't like me back._

She frowned. _He's such a dense idiot._

She closed her eyes and let her imagination wander, the warmth of the bath making her wish a certain dragon slayer was the source of the heat around her.

_"Lucy," Natsu called to her softly as a blush made its way across her cheeks._

_She stared up the male that was currently hovering shirtless above her; she let her eyes travel down his chest, taking in all of the details of his muscles and each of the scars that were present on his body. He had even abandoned his white scaled scarf before he pushed her back on the bed which now led to their current position._

_"Can I touch you, Lucy?" Natsu breathed into her ear when he leaned down to her._

_She nodded, afraid that if she spoke, she would ruin the moment with her embarrassing words._

_She let out a soft moan when Natsu placed his lips against her neck, before kissing his way down her body. He lifted the white tank top that was blocking his way, after he pushed the fabric away from her breast, he leaned down and took one perked nipple into his mouth as his hand massaged the other gently._

Lucy shook her head as her face turned at least ten different shades of red. "Oh, Mavis!" She placed her hands against her mouth when she heard a moan come from outside her bathroom. Someone was in her room!

"Lucy?"

"Oh my gosh!" She blushed furiously, recognizing his voice immediately.

"Lucy?" The voice repeated.

"U-uh y-y-es." She stuttered and inwardly cursed herself for her thoughts, which now caused her to stutter like an idiot.

"Are you okay?" She knew that voice belonged to Natsu, and the husky way he called out to her, she knew he had been sleeping. In her bed!

"I-I'm f-fine." She frantically tried to calm her racing heart.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah. Thank you."

_I'm in trouble._

* * *

Natsu sat with his legs crossed on Lucy's bed and his arms folded against his chest. The frown he wore on his lips pulled into a small pout. He was sure he had heard Lucy scream, but clearly something was wrong since he could practically hear her heart beating against her chest, thanks to his heightened senses. There was something up, but it seemed she didn't want him to know what it was.

"What a weirdo." He mumbled under his breath just as the door to the bathroom opened to reveal Lucy in a pair of blue jean shorts and a pink striped tank top. The blush that was evident on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the dragon slayer, but he decided to let it go, at least for now.

"Lucy, are you sure you're okay?" Natsu dropped his arms as he stood and sauntered over to her.

She stepped back as if she was repulsed or scared by him. Honestly, that stung, did she think he was going to hurt her or something? "Luce?"

Lucy saw the hurt that flashed across his face and immediately regretted shifting away when he approached her. "Did I do something wrong?" His question came with a slight crack.

She panicked and shook her head frantically. "N-No!"

"Then what?"

"I-I..." Lucy was at loss for words. "Nothing."

"I'm not an idiot Lucy." Natsu's frown deepened, he knew he could be an idiot sometimes, but now wasn't one of them. "I heard you yell, and your heart was racing."

"You heard my heart?" Lucy stated in a panicked tone as her face flushed a red that could rival Erza's hair. "Get out!" She shrieked and shoved him towards the door.

"Whaa?!" Natsu dug his feet into her carpeted floor. "Why?" He pushed back on his heels.

"Go!" She pushed him again.

"Lucy, what's gotten into you?" He growled and turned around, using more strength than he should have and knocked her down, effectively pinning her to the floor with her arms above her head.

She struggled against his hold, not realizing the intimate position she and Natsu were in. He was nestled in between her legs as he held strong to her arms. Her wiggling and squirming did little to ease his discomfort when her lower half rubbed against his.

"Lucy." A husky growl came from his lips that instantly made her freeze.

She looked into Natsu's eyes which were hooded as she finally registered their close proximity. Her heart began beating faster, making her feel like it was going to jump out of her chest.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy's stared into his dark eyes.

Natsu seemed lost in a daze as he leaned down, Lucy's eyes widened when he softly pressed his lips to hers. _He'_ _s kissing me!_ Her brain screamed for her to push him away, but her heart wasn't having it. Succumbing to the sensations shooting through her body from the feel of his lips, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Natsu's heart rate jumped when Lucy started kissing him back. He was expecting her to either flinch away or bite and yell at him, but those never came. Instead, their tongues ventured out to play with each other, deepening the already heated lip lock. He shifted, his hands slowly releasing her wrists. He held up his weight on one arm as the other traveled down her body, stopping when he reached the hem of her shirt. The warmth she felt at his touch made her crave more and she soon got her wish as his hand moved underneath her shirt, touching her bare skin.

Finally needing to breathe, he pulled away from her now swollen lips and gazed into her hooded brown eyes, the lust beginning to fade. His eyes widened slightly at the realization of what he had just done.

"Natsu?" Lucy breathed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He whispered with embarrassment.

"Oh..." Lucy's heart sank at the thought of him not returning her feelings for him. "I-It's okay." She blushed a light shade of pink as he pulled his hand from her shirt with an embarrassed blush on his face and removed himself from his position above her.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to sooth her aching heart.

"I-I should go." He hurriedly grabbed his shoes, vest and scarf and hastily jumped out of the window. Unfortunately forgetting to wake the blue exceed who had, thankfully, slept through the entire encounter.

Lucy sat on the floor as tears found their way down her cheeks. _I'm such a fool._ She hugged herself tighter. _What am I to him? Nothing?_

Deciding she didn't want to be home anymore, she quickly put a pair of sandals on her feet and grabbed her keys. She left the apartment in tears and made her way to the guild. She needed to get out of Magnolia, she needed to clear her head. There had to be a job she could take.

* * *

"You did what?!" Mira yelled at Natsu as he waved his hands to silence her, not wanting the rest of the guild to know what the subject of their conversation was. Luckily Mira quickly waved off any onlookers and turned back to Natsu. She smoothed out her red dress before leaning against the counter.

"I'm such an idiot." He hit his head against counter-top and looked back up to the takeover mage.

"Natsu you need to talk to her." The salmon haired male sighed and cursed himself for what he did to Lucy yesterday.

"What do I tell her?!" He exclaimed. "'Sorry Lucy, I freaked out when I kissed you and I didn't know how to handle it, I do like you but I chickened out?'" Natsu shook his head. "I hurt her Mira, I could smell her tears as soon as I left."

Mira sighed. "Natsu, she cried because you left her there. You didn't even try talking to her, if you explain yourself and how you felt, she may understand."

"I doubt it, she probably hates me." He muttered as he played with the only sleeve that was on his shirt.

"Now, now." Mira patted his arm and smiled. "Come on, now is your chance to do something special to make it up to her, and to tell her how you really feel."

"But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

Mira groaned. "Natsu, you two have been friends for awhile, I doubt she would just stop talking to you."

The male sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Yeah, maybe..."

Mira gave him a few soft pats on his shoulder. "Come on, I'll even help you out." She stated with a small wink.

Natsu sat up and let a wide grin spread across his face. "Alright!" He gave a thumbs up.

* * *

With a soft groan, Lucy marched through the guild hall doors, quickly receiving greetings from several of her guild mates. She waved to them before making her way to the bar and sat down. She was dressed in a white tank top and black shorts. They job itself wasn't hard, it was all the walking she had to do, she loved libraries, but if she ever had to go to another one with so many stairs she would lose her mind.

"Good afternoon Lucy." Mira greeted with a warm smile as she tucked a stray strand of white hair behind her ear. "How did the job go?"

"Tiring, I think I'm going to steer clear of libraries for awhile." Lucy giggled and rested her chin in her hand. "But I did get enough money to pay for my rent and then some."

"Well, it's good to have you back." Mira smiled and held up a cup, implying if Lucy wanted her usual strawberry shake, to which the blonde nodded. "But why didn't you take Natsu with you?"

"I just needed some space." Lucy glanced at the bar counter. "I had some things to sort through and needed alone time to do so."

Mira nodded in understanding, she wouldn't tell Lucy that she knew what had happened between her and the dragon slayer, but she could help by talking with her friend. She hoped she could get the blond to open up to her and talk about how she felt about the situation.

"Anything I can help with?" Mira asked with a smile. "You know I'm always willing to listen."

"I know, thank you Mira." Lucy bit her lip in thought before she looked to Mira who had set the strawberry shake in front of her. "It's just..."

Mira tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "What's is it?"

"It's Natsu..." Lucy looked away with a hint of sadness on her face, she felt like she should be embarrassed to tell Mira this but she was too upset to even care. "He...uh...he did something yesterday and I don't know, it really hurt me."

"What did he do?" Mira asked even though she already knew the situation.

"Well, you obviously know how I feel about him right?"

"Yes, I think the whole guild does."

"Well, he kissed me yesterday." Lucy could feel the blush starting but it went away the more she spoke about what happened. "Then he took off, saying he didn't know what came over him." She sighed dejectedly. "I thought maybe he felt the same way I do, but maybe he just got caught up by his hormones or something."

"Lucy..." Mira trailed off. "Have you have known it to be easy with Natsu, about anything?"

"No, I guess not." She tried to force a smile but it didn't come.

"Look, Natsu may have gotten scared, maybe he thought you weren't going to accept him." Mira smiled and grabbed Lucy's hand with her own. "I don't think Natsu ran off because he thought it was a mistake, he ran off because he was afraid of what you'd you say or do to him."

Lucy shook her head. "Why would he think that? I kissed him back, that should have been a clear signal, right?"

Mira shrugged. "Like I said this is Natsu we're talking about."

The celestial mage sighed. "I know." She pushed aside her cup after realizing that it was now empty, not remembering when she even drank it.

Mira grabbed the cup to put it in the sink. "Just talk to him Lucy. Please?"

She didn't know why, but Lucy felt as though Mira knew more about what had happened. _Did Natsu say something to her?_ She shook that thought from her mind and stood from the seat she was at. "I'll see what I can do..." She muttered. "Bye Mira, thank you again."

_I don't even know what to say to him._

Mira smiled softy as she watched the blond female walk away. _You better not screw this up Natsu._

* * *

Happy watched as Natsu paced back and forth through their home, he kept muttering to himself something about Lucy. Although he wasn't surprised, the dragon slayer had told the exceed what had transpired between the two and Happy was a bit disappointed in him. Happy knew how Natsu felt about Lucy, he had felt that way for a very long time. He had even let up on the teasing, hoping Natsu would get the courage to admit to the blond how he felt.

"Natsu." Happy called out to him.

The pink haired male paused and turned to his exceed best friend with a curious stare. "What's up buddy?"

"Are you going to talk to Lucy?"

"Yes, Mira helped me plan out a surprise for her..." He gave a small grin. "A surprise dinner date actually."

"Oh, what restaurant are you taking her to?"

Natsu smiled nervously. "Well, I'm not taking her to a restaurant..." He blushed. "I'm, um, making her dinner at her home."

"You're going to cook?" Happy raised his eyebrows on surprise. "But you can't cook!"

"I can too!" Natsu yelled back and cleared his throat. "Besides, Mira has shown me how to make a few dishes."

Happy smiled and laughed. "Just don't kill Lucy with your cooking."

"Hey!" Natsu cried in embarrassment. "I'm not..."

The blue exceed stopped his teasing to instead look at Natsu seriously. "I hope everything works out Natsu, I love both you and Lucy like parents, and I'd hate to see your relationship suffer over this."

"Me too Happy, me too."

* * *

Natsu stood in Lucy's apartment with bags full of ingredients and a bouquet of roses. He gulped in nervousness and thanked his luck that Lucy wasn't home yet. He walked to her kitchen and placed the roses on the counter before he got to work cooking their meal. He hoped Lucy wouldn't be back until he had everything laid out on the table.

His heart beat harshly against his chest and his face grew hot at the thought of seeing Lucy again after these last two days. He had sort of been avoiding her until he could figure out what to do, he just hoped she wasn't mad at him. That thought alone was enough to erase the blush from his face.

_What if she really does hate me?_

Shaking his head he continued to work, pulling out pots to cook the pasta and Alfredo sauce along with a slice of chicken. Mira had said this dish was easy, he hoped he didn't burn the chicken. That was not an impression he wanted to make on a girl he was trying to confess to. Then again, she should expect it from a guy like him, who knew next to nothing about being in the kitchen.

_Come on Natsu, you got this._

* * *

_Stupid Natsu._

Lucy kicked a pebble as she walked to the outskirts of Magnolia, hoping a walk would clear her head. She didn't know why but it felt like the fire dragon slayer was avoiding her for some reason.

_Maybe Mira was wrong..._

Pain lacerated her heart at that thought. She loved that stupid idiot and he was hiding from her, that's what hurt the most. She knew Natsu couldn't harbor the same feelings for her, why else would he be keeping his distance from her if that wasn't the case. She made her way to a secluded area in the forest that over looked a huge waterfall. The remaining sunlight illuminated her face as she sat down on the grassy area and stared down the cliff side as the water poured into a large lake down below.

_Team Natsu may not be Team Natsu after all of this was over._

Her heart throbbed painfully as the first few tears escaped her eyes. "You're such a jerk Natsu, how could you do this to me?" She gripped the green grass through her fingers, as more hot tears fell, no longer caring about holding them back.

"Mom, I don't know what to do." She croaked out through tears.

* * *

Natsu sat on Lucy's bed, he had finished cooking hours ago and there was no sign of his blond-haired teammate. He scowled as he looked over to the table where the food was now cold and dry and the candles were burned down to the last few inches. He sighed and laid back on her bed, and pulled at the collar of his black long sleeved button up shirt. He had dressed up for this, even leaving his beloved scarf at home, instead wearing a back shirt and dark blue jeans. He felt mentally exhausted after today and negative thoughts began to plague his mind.

_What if she found out what I was planning and avoided coming home?_

_Did Mira tell her something? No. She wouldn't do that.  
_

_Was Lucy even okay?_

That got him to sit up with a speed he didn't know he possessed. He threw open her window and jumped down from the two-story height, ignoring the odd looks he received from any passersby. He sniffed the air, quickly catching her scent and sprinting in the direction he was sure she had gone. To the forest outside Magnolia. He continued his run, sniffing the air checking for any unfamiliar scents that may have been lingering nearby. He was relieved when he found none.

He skidded to a halt, her scent was even closer. He moved through the trees and foliage, several bushes scraped against his jean-clad knees. He came to a stop when he saw her. His breath left him, she was beautiful. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back as she sat on the grassy floor with her knees drawn to her chest. Her blue jean shorts and red tank top hugged all of her curves in the right places. He gulped and stepped forward but stopped when a new smell reached his nose.

_Tears?_

With a heavy heart, he stepped closer to her, with each step bringing him in earshot to hear her quiet sobs. He paused when he was behind her and knelt down to the ground. Whether she heard him or not, she didn't acknowledge that he was there. Building up his courage, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. His arms circled around her front as he rested his head on top of hers.

She gave an audible gasp at the feeling of strong arms around her. Before she had the chance to react, the person spoke, making her heart ache even more.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

Her lip quivered as unending tears made their way down her cheeks. She wanted to turn around and hit him or yell at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do either of those. Instead, she cried even harder, her sobs causing her shoulders to shake as Natsu tightened his arms around her, refusing to let her go. He moved to sit down on the ground and pulled her into his lap and held her tightly as she choked out tears.

_I'm an asshole...I can't believe I did this to her._

"Lucy...There is something you need to know." This was it, she would either hate him or forgive him. "I didn't run away from you because I thought it was a mistake, I ran away because I was afraid. I was afraid that you would hate me for doing what I did."

Natsu sighed sadly. "The truth is, I've loved you for a while now." Lucy's heart froze as her sobs slowly died at his words. "I was terrified of these feelings that I didn't acknowledge, but I understand them more now than I ever have, and I've never felt this way for anyone before." Natsu looked up towards the sky, noticing the day was nearing its end. "You make me feel happy and I didn't want to do anything to screw that up because I was scared to lose you if I acted on those feelings. I was afraid you would push me away if you didn't feel the same way I do."

Lucy pulled away from Natsu as his gaze found hers. He smiled sadly, not sure what he should do now that everything was out in the open. This wasn't how he had wanted to confess his feelings to her. But he bit the bullet, hopefully, it would soothe the ache in her heart.

He sighed softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I promise that wasn't my intention." He squeezed her tighter. "I had a moment of weakness that day, your scent was so intoxicating and then we ended up in that position and I couldn't control myself any longer."

The blond only bit her lip as she thought over his words. _Is he telling the truth?_ Natsu continued to stare at her, making her a little nervous under his gaze, not sure what she should say. She should tell him how she feels too? Is it safe to?

"When you kissed me back, I was afraid that you were acting on hormones or you were lost in the moment too. Man, I'm such an idiot!"

Lucy gave a nod in understanding but remained quiet, not sure how she wanted to respond.

"You're killing me with your silence Luce." Natsu frowned, his nerves stretching thin from worry. "Please say something...anything."

Lucy gave a small smile as she wiped her eyes. His words were so sweet, she felt like she could die from the joy she felt at his confession. She didn't know why he would think he would lose her if he acted on his feelings, but he should know he didn't have to worry about that. They were going to be together no matter what. Friends or lovers, it didn't matter.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Lucy stated in a bold whisper, finally getting her brain to force her mouth to form coherent words.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Wha...?"

Laughing lightly through her tears, she grabbed his face between her hands and pressed her lips to his. Natsu's breath left him as soon as her lips made contact with his. He pulled away and gasped for air before smiling softly and crashing her lips with his again. She deepened it as her tongue came out to run along his bottom lip, his mouth opened without hesitation. He let out a soft groan at the feel of her tongue dancing with his, he never wanted this feeling to end.

When they finally broke away from each other's lips, Natsu stared into her chocolate brown eyes. The love he felt for her at that moment didn't compare to how he had felt before. An impressive warmth that swept through his chest, considering he was a fire wizard, made his heart skip a beat.

"I love you." He said it with so much conviction that the blond couldn't hide the blush that adorned her face.

"I love you too Natsu." Lucy smiled at him while her face grew a darker shade of red. "I always have."

The pink-haired male couldn't stop himself from grinning at her. His sharp canines revealing themselves with how broad his lips had spread. He slid Lucy from his lap and stood to his feet bringing the blond to hers simultaneously. Natsu placed his hands against her cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her lips before moving his arms around her form to hug her tightly to his chest.

"I know we just confessed our love for each other, but I feel I should ask just so that we are official." Natsu murmured as he pressed his face into her hair, inhaling her scent as he did so. "So...will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy giggled into his chest and a soft chuckle rose from him. "Of course you weirdo."

"Hey, that's my line!" Natsu pulled away and pouted at her.

"It's mine now!" She grinned at him.

* * *

Lucy hadn't expected the mess she would find when they returned to her apartment. The dishes that laid askew in the kitchen from Natsu's attempt to cook for her drew a soft sigh from her. But she couldn't help but feel a little happy that he went through all of the trouble.

"Sorry about this Luce." Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? No. In fact, I think I've fallen for you even more Natsu." She turned to him. "I just wish I had come back so we could have enjoyed the meal you had prepared. I'm sorry all of your hard work was for nothing."

"Eh, it's okay." The male shrugged. "Probably would have tasted horrible anyway."

"Don't say that. I'm sure it would have been amazing."

"Thanks." Natsu blushed.

Lucy giggled at him, his obvious embarrassment apparent on his face. Natsu watched as she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for trying." She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Natsu, I do need to apologize to you though."

"For what?"

"Yelling at you that night and trying to force you out of my apartment even though you did nothing wrong."

"Oh." Natsu gave a lopsided grin. "Don't worry about it."

Lucy nodded and dropped her arms from his neck. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of clothes. "I'm going to change for bed." Natsu nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Now he was faced with another problem. Was he supposed to stay? Or should he give her space? Truthfully he didn't think he could be away from her right now. It was an emotionally exhausting day for both of them and he wanted her by his side tonight. Taking a chance he removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes before laying down on her bed just as she emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of pink shorts and a white t-shirt.

The blond glanced at his position on her bed and only offered him a smile as she shut off the light. She crawled underneath the covers next to him and lay down on her side facing him. He turned so he mirrored her actions, staring into her brown orbs.

"Natsu..." She murmured as she felt desire pulse through her from his stare. His dark eyes captivated her and felt she couldn't pull away.

"Luce." He moved to kiss her plump lips.

She responded with an urgency she hadn't felt before. She couldn't think of anything else except wanting to be closer to him. A soft moan escaped from her, which prompted Natsu to sit up and lean over the blond, effectively deepening the lip lock. He pulled away and stared down at her, his gaze filled with lust just like on that night.

"Luce?"

"Hm." She hummed in response, her eyes never leaving his.

"I need to know how far you want me to go, cause if you don't I won't be able to stop."

Lucy's eyes widened at the implication of what he was saying. But as she looked up at him, seeing the love and care that filled his eyes, she knew she wanted all of him.

"Then don't stop."

Natsu stared at her with surprise before he smiled lovingly at her. The look of trust in her eyes made his heart swell with a warmth that made every nerve in his body tingle. He couldn't imagine sharing this moment with anyone else.

That night was filled with shared inexperience, trembling fingers and fumbling of clothes as well as shared laughs as they explored touching each other. It was nothing like they had imagined, but they wouldn't have had their first time any other way.

* * *

Lucy pulled the comb through her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror. She smiled and hummed to herself a song her mother used to sing with her when she was younger. She placed the comb onto the countertop before she straightened her purple t-shirt. The effort was wasted as a pair of strong tanned arms circled around her waist and pulled her towards a very firm body.

A warm pair of lips came to rest on her neck, biting gently on her skin. She couldn't stop the soft moan that came from her lips, before she sighed happily.

"You keep this up and we'll never make it over to the guild."

"Hm, I'm perfectly fine with that." Lucy knew Natsu was smirking, she could feel it against her neck where his lips returned after he spoke.

She couldn't help but laugh at his response, but she really wanted to see their family, so she reached up and tugged his hair a little roughly. He moaned out in pain and pouted once she managed to pull him away from her skin.

"That was just mean Lucy."

The blond turned to face him with a giggle as she took on his appearance. He had left an hour ago to shower and change at his house, then changed his clothes back to his original vest and white shorts. His scarf wrapped securely around his neck where it belonged. She smiled at the though that he hadn't worm or yesterday when he had planned that dinner.

"I almost forgot, we need to clean up the food from last night."

"Aww, do we have to do that now."

"Yes we do, I'm not letting my apartment turn into your house, I like having a clean home." She wagged her finger at him as he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine." He playfully rolled his eyes and set about helping her clean the mess. "But only if you let me try to cook for you again."

Lucy smiled softly. "Deal."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Lucy looked over to the pink haired male beside her as he grabbed her hand. They were currently standing outside the guild hall doors, not having entered yet, because this time they weren't entering as friends, they were entering as a couple.

"How do you think they will react?"

"Who cares?" He smiled at her. "Besides they're our family, they will react like they always do to the big news."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh and nodded her head as Natsu reached for the door. He began to push it open, before be smirked devilishly and kicked the door open taking everyone inside by surprise.

"We're home!" He announced, not letting go of Lucy's hand.

Her face turned a bright red as every single member in the guild glanced down to their conjoined hands.

"Are they...?" Gray began.

"You don't think..." Erza sputtered while Mira smiled knowingly. _About time._

Natsu grinned before he turned to Lucy and kissed her on the lips before cheers erupted throughout the guild.

"Finally!" The mages cheered in unison.

When Natsu broke from the kiss Lucy's face was even redder than before, almost rivaling Erza's hair. She tried to look at her family, but once she caught Levy"s eye, the script mage smiled, as if telling her, _I told you so._

_Oh man, kill me now._

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy flew in rush towards them, he crashed into Lucy's chest and Natsu wrapped his arms around both of them, Happy being sandwiched in the middle.

"Hey buddy, we've missed you." Natsu moved back and patted Happy on the head.

"So you guys really talked out everything?" Happy questioned.

"Yup, things are going to be different from now on buddy, but in a good way."

"He's right, but don't think we will forget about you, we're a family." Lucy hugged Happy when the small blue exceed started crying.

Natsu looked to Lucy and Happy before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and turned to his family. Gray, Juvia and Erza smiled, while Gajeel smirked at Levy. Wendy hugged Carla tightly from her spot next to Romeo as she smiled at the new couple.

"Well, I think a party is in order!" Makarov announced as he entered the ground floor of the guild, Laxus at his side as the lightening mage smirked at the fire dragon slayer.

"Yeah!" They all cheered before rushing Lucy and Natsu and pulling them into rounds of hugs, saying how happy they were for them.

Lucy felt her heart burst with happiness from all of the support from her guild mates. This only made her live each of them even more.

_Thank you all._

* * *

_Where do I begin_  
_To tell the story of how great a love can be  
_


End file.
